True Colors
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: "Eu vejo suas cores reais brilhando por dentro... Eu vejo suas cores reais e é por isso que eu te amo! Suas cores reais são lindas como um arco-íris..." Espero que saiba disso quando olhar nos olhos da Iris...


Começa mais um ano de paz no santuário, mesmo assim os cavaleiros mantêm a rotina de treinos apenas por precaução, enquanto isso no décimo terceiro templo, Shion e Saori conversam a respeito da festa em homenagem à Atena que acontecerá em dois dias.  
-Saori, os moradores de Rodorio já começaram a organizar tudo, – enquanto fala toma seu chá – quanto ao discurso, Camus esta escrevendo.  
-Muito bom! –admirada - Nossa, eu sabia que ele gosta de ler, tanto que tem uma verdadeira biblioteca em casa, mas de escrever, é a primeira vez que ouço -risos- mas me diga, você escolheu alguém para acompanhá-lo? Ir sozinho não é muito bom.  
-Estou entre Camus e Saga senhorita. –responde calmamente – Mas como Saga foi ano passado...  
-Esta bem... –ao seguir para a porta lembra-se de um detalhe- E como vai comunicá-lo sobre sua escolha?  
-À tarde, quando ele vier entregar os textos. Não quero causar alvoroço entre os demais... –encerra a frase com um meio sorriso.  
No horário determinado Camus chega à sala do Mestre com os papéis na mão.  
-Desculpe a demora, Grande Mestre. – fazendo uma reverencia – Aqui esta o texto que me pediu.  
-Muito obrigado, a propósito, – ele se levanta – eu o escolhi para me acompanhar ao festival.  
- Sim, senhor...

- Alguma objeção?  
-Não, senhor...  
- Ah e não precisa ir de armadura.  
- Tudo bem... – encerra a frase com uma breve reverencia e se retira do recinto profundamente desanimado, ele sempre fora avesso a toda e qualquer badalação. Até ir ao bar com os outros era difícil, obviamente Shion achou estranho, como um homem tão jovem como ele não gosta de coisas tão comuns como jogar conversa fora com os amigos?

**Na vila...**

A agitação toma conta de todos, os artesãos trabalham com muito capricho para que a decoração fique de encher os olhos, alguns pintam as fachadas de suas casas enquanto os carpinteiros constroem as barracas onde serão vendidas as bebidas e comidas, o palco também recebe os últimos retoques, tudo deve estar impecável, afinal o mestre merece ser bem recebido!

-Fico me perguntando qual cavaleiro de ouro vai acompanhar o mestre esse ano... -comenta Mei toda empolgada – Será que é o senhor Aioria?  
- Hum... Creio que não seja ele, talvez o senhor Miro! – falou Athina com um olho pidão – Ai, ai se for ele eu morro.  
-Que exagero! Eu não acho que será ele. – emenda Cecília entrando na roda – Eu acho que vai ser o senhor Mu!  
-Ih! Esse brilho nos olhos, hein? –brinca uma senhora segurando o riso – Olha, eu sei que os cavaleiros de Atena são uns "pedaços de mau caminho", mas temos de respeitá-los.  
-Tinha que ser você sempre estraga prazeres. – Falou uma outra mulher enquanto costurava– Os cavaleiros que ainda não conhecemos são os de Touro, Virgem e Aquário.

-É verdade, mas eu ouvi dizer que o senhor Camus é frio e arrogante, me dá arrepios só em pensar de vê-lo pro aqui!-finaliza Lara, uma jovem com uma aparência muito delicada, corpo esguio; estatura mediana, a pele branca como neve, feições angelicais; o cabelo castanho médio, liso e comprido, repicado, a franja caia delicadamente sobre seus olhos que eram grandes; tinham um vermelho escuro bem expressivo.

-Podem ir acalmando os hormônios ai, meninas! Temos muito que fazer ainda, – A senhora fazia as garotas voltarem ao serviço – vamos, andem!

**Mais tarde no santuário...**

Shion escolhia a roupa que usaria na festa quando lembrou de que Saori nunca havia comparecido, era sempre ele quem recebia todas as manifestações dos aldeões, já que ela era a reencarnação da deusa homenageada porque não participar também. Pensando nisso, resolveu procurá-la.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, eu não vou a essa festa! –ela andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

-Senhorita, você é a reencarnação de Atena, nada mais justo que receba as manifestações pessoalmente!

-Por Zeus criatura, de onde você tirou essa idéia tão estúpida?

A discussão só não durou mais tempo porque Shura entra no salão dizendo que uma pessoa deseja falar com eles.

-Senhor Shion, -reverencia- meu nome é Calisto e essa é minha esposa Joana, nós viemos informá-lo que a decoração esta quase no fim, se o senhor quiser, pode ir visitar!

-Agradeço a preocupação, mas se bem conheço seu trabalho esta tudo perfeito como sempre!

-Eu que agradeço pelo senhor pensar assim, a propósito, minha filha Lara esta ansiosa para vê-lo!

-Isso me deixa muito feliz... –olha para Saori meio atravessado.- Lara já deve estar uma moça, a ultima vez que a vi ainda era uma menininha de tranças...

-Sim senhor, ela já fez 19 anos... Bom, precisamos voltar, ainda tem muito trabalho até amanhã...-finaliza a frase com uma rápida reverencia saindo logo em seguida segurando a mão de sua mulher.

-Viu só senhorita, deveria comparecer, com certeza vai gostar, eles organizam a festa com tanto carinho...

A moça apenas suspira afundando-se no enorme divã posicionado no canto direito da sala do trono.

**Enquanto isso na oitava casa...**

Miro e os outros tentavam a todo custo adivinhar quem seria o acompanhante da vez, mas um trio em especial, ou seja, Saga, Shura e Aioria odiavam esse tipo de obrigação, mas como se tratava de uma oportunidade de paquerar as moças da vila, eles não reclamavam tanto, pelo menos essa era a opinião que tinham.

-Quem vai acompanhar o Grande Mestre esse ano? – pergunta o anfitrião – Ele não falou nada até agora... Isso ta muito estranho!

-Não faço a mínima idéia... –responde Shaka enquanto teclava no celular.

-Será que finalmente ele resolveu chamar o pinguim de geladeira?-o escorpiano continua seu raciocínio- eu daria qualquer coisa pra ser um mosquito só pra ver a cara de tacho dele!-finaliza rindo descontroladamente.  
-Nossa senhor gênio, – debochou Mascara da Morte – isso esta mais que obvio, você já é um inseto, só esqueceu de nascer com as asas. –com isso, até o tão calado Shaka caiu na risada, deixando o dono da casa visivelmente irritado.  
-Como é? –se prepara para atacar– Repete se for homem, seu caranguejo sem casca!

-Podem ir parando com isso, – interfere Saga franzindo o cenho- que coisa mais ridicula! Parecem duas mulheres brigando por causa de sapatos, eu hein!

-Ei ô duas caras, me respeita viu! Não é porque eu brigo com esse sem noção -aponta para o escorpiano-que te dou o direito de me xingar!

-Quem é o sem noção aqui ô coisa ruim?

-Eu que não sou!-retruca mask fechando a cara.

-Ai chega, - Aioria interrompe a discução- vamos retomar o assunto que é melhor...

-Concordo com o bichano, -debocha Kanon deixando Aioria emburrado- de todos nós quem ainda não foi, -conta nos dedos- o muralha (apelido dado ao Deba por ser alto), o loiro de farmácia e o pingüim de geladeira.

-Ô xérox mal feita, porque você NUNCA usa o nome de ninguém? Será que é tão difícil assim?-É o que Shaka pergunta ao ouvir o tosco apelido.

-E você barbie girl, se odeia tanto apelidos porque me chamou de xérox mal feita?

-Ah, mais agora eu te arrebento seu... –fazendo menção de levantar é seguro por Aioria, Shura e Afrodite- Me soltem que eu quero acabar com a raça desse imbecil!

-Ih, agora ficou histérica! –Kanon se torcia no sofá de tanto rir da cara do loiro que estava furioso.

**Enquanto isso em aquário...**

Camus estava deitado em sua cama pensando na festa, mas principalmente o que levou Shion a escolhê-lo.

-Mon dieu, o que o Shion tem na cabeça... Ele sabe tanto que não gosto dessas coisas, só vou por que em fim ordens são ordens, mas se fosse de minha vontade, não ia mesmo!

**Continua...**


End file.
